Face in the Mirror
by Ryuchu
Summary: Mayura is faced with a mysterious woman who shares her face...but she has vile plans in store for Loki and Mayura. Can the two of them withstand this new enemy together or will one fall into the abyss forever?  LokixMayura
1. Chapter 1

Mayura ran and ran until she felt that her lungs where going to collapse within her chest. Her ruby eyes darted around in a mad haze, looking for the attack that was following her. Her light rose hair streamed out behind her as she tried to quicken her footsteps beyond the limit.

As she continued her futile run, she felt her feet come out from underneath her. She felt her head slam the ground and her body filled with starburst of pain. She felt like a knife had been twisted into her ankle, and when she looked down, she found her bones had been broken.

Her eyes searched thorough the shadows that assailed her from every direction. To her, each of the shadows was a threat, and every time she saw one out of the corner of her eye, she would cringe.

"Hide and seek is over…" said a voice, low and menacing. Mayura whirled her head toward the source and could depict the silhouette of a woman. She stood not far from where she was sitting. The woman stood almost as if she had all the time in the world, nothing could take away this moment for her.

"So the little angel has lost its wings," she said in her voice, which rung like a bell, "It's so sad that no one is here to see your fall from grace."

Mayura felt a chill run through her body as the woman continued to tower over her in her state of superiority. Mayura clutched her arms to her body hopping to put something, anything, between her and her attacker. The smile on the woman's face grew into a twisted grin.

"My sweet little angel," she continued, "do you know why you're tied up in this? You only have one person to blame, my sweet…and his name is Loki…"

Mayura's eyes grew wide. How did this woman know Loki? How did she know that she knew him? The woman stopped her pacing and came to rest in front of Mayura. The wicked little grin continued to play on her face. She started to giggle and then to laugh.

"If only you could see your face…so filled with surprise and pain…" she looked down upon Mayura, "I want to treasure this forever, for I am going to now give you the truth you have been seeking."

She knelled down on face level with Mayura, and Mayura saw her clearly for the first time. She let out a gasp of horror. _This can't be happening…it's not true! Why?!_ She felt her mind sink into the recesses of despair.

The woman who knelled in front of her shared her eyes, her same hair. She shared her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki ran franticly through the forest. His head was jerking in every direction his eyes where filled with apprehension I told her to stay put! He screamed to himself in his head. His feet hit the ground and echoed back hollowly.

As he ran, his mind was filled with only one thought Mayura if anything happened to her…no he wasn't going to let that happen, "MAYURA!" he yelled again trying to fill his lungs with air again so he could keep running.

Just then a scream pierced the air. Loki felt his heart catch in his chest. He knew that voice…Mayura…MAYURA!!!

His feet came to a halt, he stood in a clearing. In the middle sat Mayura, her head hung to her chest. Loki ran to her "MAYURA!!! WAKE UP!!!" he yelled and shook her but Mayura simple lifted her head.

Loki felt worry rush into him. Her eyes where dead and lifeless…she stared at him as if lost to the dead. He began to panic.

It was then that he heard a chilling laugh from behind her. He loafed himself from the ground and came face to face with Mayura's attacker. He felt anger fill his body.

The voice responded to his anger with a cold laugh and a twisted smile, "Well what do you know, you did come to her rescue…gallant prince…"

"You know, I think I liked you better when you are in your adult form, let's go back to that form shall we?" She waved her hand nonchalantly and a green aura surrounded Loki.

A second later he had returned to his original form. He continued to glare in hatred at the woman standing in front of him. She again gave a hollow giggle, "Yes…this is much better…so much more handsome…"

"Who are you?" he asked his voice dripping with malice, "And what have you done to Mayura?"

"Oh her? I didn't do much…just gave her what she has been seeking…the truth…" Her grin grew to that of a cat watching her prey.

Loki felt his figure fill with dread. No not her…if he himself had told Mayura then he could have saved her spirit. But, being told that the people she had been sharing her life with where not who they seemed by a woman who had intended to kill her, she may never come back.

The woman gave a cackle, "Oh that fear…I love it! But, is there enough suffering for you yet?…no there must be more…"

"Who are you?" Loki asked again his voice dripping with ice

"Hmmm…well I could tell you, but where's the fun in that? Anyway I believe you have more important matters to attend to…"

Loki swerved around in fear, but there was nothing to be found. When he turned back to where the figure had stood only seconds ago, there was nothing but the empty void of night.

Loki gave a sigh of exasperation and returned to kenneling next to Mayura. Her eyes continued to hold the same empty shock, but there was something different about them. The rims of her eyes now held tears.

Loki's concern elevated. His chances of pulling her back from the brink where slim. He would try latter but now, he must get her somewhere safe.

"Oh Mayura…I'm sorry…" He whispered in her ear as he hugged her close. It was then that Mayura's tears fell from her eyes and then closed. He look of fear was replaced with a look of simple and innocent joy.

He gathered her up in his strong arms and carried her still limp body all the time holding her right next to his heart.

-------------------------------------------

"Master Loki…is there really anyway to bring her back?" Yamino stood next to his father's desk and glanced over to where Mayura lay sleeping on the couch.

"It may be difficult Yamino, but we will have to try…we have to go into her subconscious…we have to go through her memories…" Loki's eyes where filled with worry.

Loki and Yamino had gone through Mayura's memories once before but they had only been surface memories, and pleasant ones also. Venturing deeper into Mayura's memories could do a lot of damage.

Fenrir brushed his nose in his father's palm. Loki absent mindedly stroked the pup's head. Ecchan came to rest on his favorite perch, Loki's head.

Loki's emerald eyes where filled with the flames from the fire Yamino had kept going. His heart was twisted into a knot. If he dove deeper into Mayura's memories, he may save her, but he may also damage her spirit forever.

He looked over to where Mayura lay resting on the couch. She looked so peaceful, nothing like the girl he knew her to be. Most of the time she was filled with life and energy, but now she was anything but.

He had found lately that he was always waiting for Mayura to burst into his office with her usual energy. He came to love the time that he was with her and wait for her the time when she was away.

When ever he saw her, he always felt unnamed feelings rise in his chest. Everything about her filled him with warmth he had never known. It was warmth that he never before had felt in the realm of the gods.

He thought of never seeing that warmth again. To never see her smile. The thought filled him with dread and the whole in his heart swelled. He couldn't live if he never saw Mayura's smile again.

It was then that he knew what he must do. He would have to venture into Mayura's memories. He would have to rescue her, so that she could fill the hole in his heart. So that he could hear her beautiful laugh and see that sweet smile.

He stood with a new resolute look on his face.

"Were going, aren't we Master Loki?" Yamino said with a knowing look in his eyes.

Loki's only response was to nod and go stand next to Mayura. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she gave an involuntary twitch. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered in a voice filled with compassion and perhaps something else…"I'm coming for you, so wait for me."

Unbeknownst to Loki, a pair or ruby red eyes where standing right outside his window, watching the quiet scene. They shown with mischief and a glint of hatred.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stood looking down at Mayura's figure sleeping on the couch. Her skin was crawling with sweat and her face was contorted as though walking through an eternal nightmare.

He felt his heart twist as he watched her suffering. He knew it took awhile to gather the energy necessary for a trip into a mortal's memories, but couldn't Yamino move any faster?

Mayura gave a quiet whimper and she internally cringed. Loki knelled down next to her and took her hand. It was clammy and cold almost as if the life was already leaving her body.

His mind began to wander. He thought about his encounter with the woman earlier that night. How had she managed to return him to his original form? He knew from this feat that she most be a goddess of sorts but what did she have to do with Mayura? Shouldn't she be after his life and not hers?

She had been so familiar…a voice he knew so well…but where was the memory surfacing from…

He gave a small gasp and looked down at his hand. Mayura was holding his hand tight…but that shouldn't be possible. If a person is brought to the brink, they should have no knowledge of what was happening to them. But Mayura had somehow reached out of the darkness and found reality.

It was a small step, but it filled him with a strange hope, a hope that he had not given himself the luxury of feeling before. He squeezed her hand in response and felt a small smile light his lips for the first time that night.

He leaned down next to Mayura's face. His face was just inches from hers. He face had returned to that of a person quietly sleeping. He continued to hold her hand tightly to him. He brought her hand to his heart.

"I promise…" his voice trailed into silence.

He lifted his head from near her face but still held on tight to her hand. He looked at her with a vast ocean of concern as he watched her continued breathing.

Yamino reentered the room. "The preparations are complete Master Loki…"

Loki slid his hand from Mayura's grip and stood to his full height. He gave a slight nod and Yamino joined him next to Mayura. "It's going to be a difficult trip…are you sure you want to do this Master Loki?" Enquired Yamino.

Loki gave a grim smile, "If you have any other options, I would love if you voiced them now".

Yamino gave a nod but Loki was met with silence. Loki set his determined eyes upon Mayura's unmoving body. He felt his fingernails grip into his hands until blood flowed from thin cuts in his palms.

He felt his body grow warm and the room go dim to be replaced with a soft orange glow. He watched as the lights swirled around him in a pathless dance. He filled his head with only thoughts of Mayura.

He thought of the way she laughed, her smile and voice. He filled his head with memories of her. He felt his heart swell and overflow with that same strange feeling from before. He closed his eyes to the swirling haze of orange and prepared to enter Mayura's mind.

-------------------------------------------

A dark abyss was there to greet him when he opened his eyes. The warmth that he had previously felt was but a fading memory. He pulled his arms to him to try to save his warmth. How did a place so devoid of any sign of joy exist in Mayura's mind?

His question was answered with a cackle that pierced him through. He swiveled towards the sound of the laugh. A figure stood shrouded in darkness. Her hands where crossed in front of her and she stood with a superior air.

"My my you really are her knight in shining armor…" Said the woman who had only earlier tried to drag Mayura to the abyss.

Loki felt his spirit fill with hatred and his eyes narrow. She stood her ground, but Loki saw her eyes glow an eerie red. He drew his hands in front of him in a protective manner.

"What are you doing here? How have you entered into her mind?" His voice was the hard edge of a knife.

She continued to stand still almost as if his presence meant nothing. She again gave her slight laugh. Loki felt his blood boil within him.

"You know…I think I like my new home. She so light on the outside yet hiding deep despair in her heart…I'm surprised that she hid it so well…it's so overwhelming…" She began to walk in a wide circle around Loki like a predator stalking her prey.

"What are you talking about…" Loki hissed through his teeth.

"Hmmmm…why don't I let you discover just how deep her despair runs…how her unrequited feelings eat at her heart every time she's near you…" Her circling stopped and she again stood still.

"I am terribly surprised though, you happen to be a terrible father…"

Loki felt his heart leap in his chest. Yamino! What had happened to him? He was supposed to have come with him but where was he…

"He's not here. He never even entered into her mind. I think he may be more occupied with what's happening outside of her…I do hope my little present reached him safely…" she laughed her vile laugh.

Loki lunged towards the figure a red glow filling his eyes. The figure simply dissipated as if blown by a wind. Her laugh seemed to fill the void.

"So violent…but that will do you no good here…violence won't solve any problems in this realm…she needs something else…quiet the opposite." Her voice was slowly fading, "I'll be watching you…God of Mischief…" and then her voice was gone.

Loki fell to his knees in frustration. There was so little he could do for anyone. Not only was Mayura in danger, Yamino may well be to. He shook his head. Yamino could handle himself; he must concentrate on trying to save Mayura.

He walked around in the dark abyss. With each heave step, he felt as if joy was being drained from within him. He wandered for what seemed like days but he finally came to a door.

It was an ornate door that was a dull white. It stood out from the background of night that it was placed upon. He ran his hands over the engravings and slowly made his way to the door handle.

It was time to save Mayura…no matter the cost to himself…

-------------------------------------------------

Loki looked around and found that he was in a small park. The top of the emerald trees blew lazily in the wind. Parents sat chatting and bird flew loops in the air.

He stood caught off guard. Where was the despair that had been promised to him? This seemed a perfectly pleasant place to be…

It was just then that a group of small children ran by his feet. The children where all giggling and laughing like birds. They where throwing a book back and forth and laughing as though they where the most clever people in the world.

"Wait! Give me my book back!"

Loki turned towards the voice and saw a young girl running after the gaggle of boys. She had light pink hair and crimson eyes that ran with tears. A red ribbon held back her hair that streamed behind her.

The boys stopped suddenly to look at the girl. She caught up with them and her look of what had once been despair filled with hope. In her mind the boys where going to give her book back…

One of the boys took the book in his hand and began to rip the pages from the binding. Mayura watched on and shrieked in terror. Two of the other boys held her back as she struggled fruitlessly against her bondage.

Her head slumped to her chest as the last page was ripped out. "This was no fun anymore anyways," said the boy who appeared to be the leader, "Let's leave her with her book." He signaled to the other boys and they left.

As the boys released her, Mayura sank to her knees. She stared blankly at the ground. The tears had all but abandoned her, truly leaving her with not even the simple joy of being able to cry off the pain.

She lifted up the cover of the book. It depicted a cat in detective garb. Loki could see the title from where he stood. It read The Cat Detective.

Mayura began to gather the pages of the book as though bits of gold. Loki heard her mumbling to herself. "It'll be okay Cat Detective. I'll fix you up good as new and then mommy can read you to me. They say she's gone but I know she's still here. She can't be gone I won't let her be…"

"As long as I have you, she's never gone. She would never leave me as long as I have you…that's why your going to be as good as new…that's right…Mayura will make you all better." She tried to smile, but anguish shown on her face.

"I never did find all the pages to my book…so Mommy never came back and it's all my fault"

Loki turned towards the sound of the voice and there sat Mayura on the swing-set. It was Mayura as he knew her, in her school uniform and with her long pink hair hanging in her face. "Mayura…" Loki breathed her name

"People might say it was the boys fault because they tore the book…but I know it was my fault…I was the one who couldn't find all the pages…I let Mommy down…" Mayura's voice was flat and dead.

"No…Mayura…" Loki's heart filled with Mayura's anguish. He felt it as keenly as a knife thrust in his heart. She had been so hurt…and he had never known…

She turned her head toward him. She looked at him with eyes devoid with hope. Any life that had once been present had evaporated and left a void as vast as the ocean. He wanted to fill that void so that he could see her sweet smile even if just once more.

"Why weren't you there…Loki?" She looked him directly in the eyes and to the depth of his soul.

And with those words, the illusion shattered into thousands of colorful shards that where quickly swallowed by the void. Loki found himself again in the darkness with no company but his own anguish.

**Hi there everyone…I'm gonna remind you now that Loki is in his Adult form through this story. Now why Mayura was able to recognize him, it's her mind so she can control it…in a way I guess…**

**Also be aware that all that is presented in this story, may not line up perfectly with the anime, so just go with the flow…anyways thanks so much for reading my story! I hope you continue to read! **


	4. Chapter 4

Yamino's body flew back as if blown by an invisible force. His body slammed against the back wall. His vision began to haze on the edges and he tasted blood in his mouth.

He forced himself to his feet again to face his attacker head on. _If only I could revert to my original form…_ he thought to himself.

He tried again to call his original form, but found that the attempt was in vain, there was a strange barrier that would not allow him to transform.

His attacker gave him a cool gaze yet refused to remove its blood red eyes from him.

It was an eerie sight. It was a spirit in the shape of a human girl. The girl held out her palm, which was covered in blood. Her other arm hung limply at her side. It was bleeding also. As drops of blood hit the floor, a hiss was heard.

Yamino waited for the anticipated attack. The figure stood still for what seemed like an eternity. Then all of a sudden the figure vanished from sight. Yamino started for only a second but that was enough for the creature.

It swooped behind Yamino and slammed him in the head. If Yamino had been a normal mortal, his skull would have cracked and it would be all over. But Yamino, being who he is, continued to stand.

The figure again stood apart from him. Yamino watched as the figure swayed in and out of his vision. Everything was getting so dark…the figure hunched down as though preparing itself to deliver the final blow...

-------------------------------------

"See this is all you fault again…you are allowing him to die…" A voice hissed low and menacing in Mayura's ear.

Mayura sat at a small dresser in a room that was so well known to her. It was her room from childhood. The place where her mother would come each night to kiss her good night, the place where her father would make sure all the bad spirits where away.

She held in her hand a mirror that was decorated simply. Two leafs hung off the sides dipping down slightly from the main frame. Mayura watched as Yamino continued to fight the monster…the monster that was her…

The voice from the shadows stepped forward. She stood over Mayura, who continued to stare blankly into the face of the mirror. On her face played a wicked grin that came from the depths of Hell.

"He is so brave to keep fighting like that even though the effort is futile. Any one who comes close to you is destined to die…just like your mother…" Her voice seemed to hiss like a snake.

Mayura's blank stare continued as she watched Yamino slam into the wall. On the inside her heart cringed, but there was nothing she could do to help. When she had tried to help her Mommy, she had died.

It had all been her fault, and so would Yamino's death.

The figure behind her came and knelled down so she had a clear view of the mirror. She gave a sinister chuckle. It was unfolding just as she had hopped. Mayura truly believed everything was her fault.

She watched with growing joy as her creature readied itself to make the final attack. The moment would have been perfect…"If only Loki where here to see this…" she said aloud.

Mayura's eyes flashed. Loki! He would never want this! She couldn't give up! She had to see Loki just one more time once more…

The woman of the shadows stepped back in repulsion as Mayura began to glow a faint pink "No!" she screamed. She tried to claw her way to stop the girl, but walls of warm air held her back.

Mayura filled her mind with thoughts of security. She wanted to rescue Yamino…make him safe for Loki's sake…so that Loki might praise her. She didn't want anyone to die. She was…

Just then a claw grabbed at her head. She gave a scream as she was thrown to the ground. The woman who shared her face stood over her. Her eyes where sending daggers at Mayura and her mouth was spitting acid.

"No more playtime…Yamino will die…and do you know why? Because you can't rescue him. You are the only one who could, and you have failed." She hauled Mayura off the floor by her hair and held her inches from her face, "And you will be the one who will be responsible for the anguish that will fill Loki's heart…you will lose him…"

No…not Loki…she couldn't lose him. That would leave her with nothing; life itself would be a void. She wouldn't let that happen…no…

She shot a look of determination to the devil woman holding her. She concentrated everything she had into one thought, Loki. A golden glow filled the room and danced around dizzily.

The golden light blinded her as she passed out; unaware of the chain of events she had just set in motion.

-------------------------------------------

Yamino felt his muscles tighten as he awaited the attack of the crouched creature. It held its position for a second more before it took its final lunge.

Yamino felt like a shock was sent to the back of his head. He lost all control of his body as he collapsed like a rag doll on the floor. The only thing he was aware of was two red eyes looking upon him.

He felt something warm drop onto his hand. _Blood…_ he thought to himself. Internally he was ragging against his uselessness but externally his body could do nothing.

He was bound to his fate of death by his human body. He felt his life draining from him.

Just before he was about to pass out, he could have swore that a golden light filled the room. But then he felt his consciousness leave him and a warm light engulf his figure.

_Maybe this is what death is like…_

----------------------------------------------

Loki stopped his continued search. He felt tears roll down his cheeks that seemed to come from nowhere. He put his hands up to wipe away the unnamed tears. Where had they come from?...

Then something clicked in Loki's mind…Yamino…his son…

He felt his heart fill with despair. Something had happened to him, it could be death…no he would not assume the worst. Loki felt like doing nothing more then just sitting down a waiting for darkness to claim him…

He had lost his son…the person who had always stood with him when all others had turned their back on him…he had been able to do so little to save him…

How could he hope to save Mayura if he couldn't even save his own son?

Loki felt something grow in him. He may have already lost one person important to him; he was not going to lose another. He was going to find Mayura and bring her back. So he could see her smile, that smile that brought him such joy.

Loki continued his tiring walk as his emotions jumbled in his head. Since when had Mayura been that important to him? Since when was he willing to risk everything for her? Since when did he want to live to see her laugh?

Since when did he only want to live for one person?

--------------------------------------------------

Mayura felt her feet lift from the floor as the woman who shared her face hauled her off the ground. She held her by the neck Mayura felt the air being sucked from her as she stared with fear at a reflection of herself.

As she gasped for breath she continued to repeat his name "Lo…ki…" When she said his name, she saw hatred flare in the other woman's face.

_So that is what keeps her strong…_ the woman of darkness thought to herself _Her unconditional love for the God of Trickery…_

A plan began to form in her mind. She released Mayura from the death grip she was held in. Mayura fell to the ground sputtering for breath yet still saying his name over and over, as if he was the last golden thread of her life she could find.

"You love him…but I do wonder, does he return your feelings?" She said, a sinister smile spreading on her face, "He had many mistresses back in the world of the gods. Some of them even bore him children, yet he loved none of them. Why are you any different?"

"He is simply using you. You are something that can be thrown away. And, you have killed his son…Yamino…can he forgive you after that? If he could not love a woman who bore his children, will he love a woman who murdered his family?"

Mayura felt her last golden thread severed as her heart melted into despair. Loki would never want to see her again…would never want to even hear her name. He would hate her eternally yet she would continue to care for him.

She felt as if the world had left her. No one could ever love her now…even if the did she didn't want their love…she only wanted Loki's…

The woman of shadows stood and watched as all life drained from Mayura. She gave a wicked grin. She felt all the pieces of the puzzle falling into place. There was only one thing missing…

She turned her back on Mayura and proceeded to leave the illusion of Mayura's childhood room.

It was time to pay another visit to the God of Trickery.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki gave another futile step through the darkness. His eyes moved from side to side searching for anything to find beside dark haze. He had long ago lost any sense of time, as his steps through darkness mounted innumerably.

He knew that he would find nothing unless Mayura wanted him to see it. It was her mind after all…but in this case it may not be entirely true…there was that other woman. She seemed to have as much control as Mayura…why was that?

As Loki mussed the facts over in his mind, a pale glow lit not far from him. When he turned to see the source of the light, he was facing another door that had materialized from the darkness in Mayura's mind.

The door was a pale blue and intricate carvings adorned the wood. Upon close inspection, Loki found that all the carving pertained to flight. He reached out and lightly ran the tips of his fingers over a wooden angel wing. The wing seemed to pulse in response to his touch, almost as if it was a tiny heartbeat.

He slowly slid his hand over to the door and his hand came to rest on the cold brass handle. He tentatively turned the handle and the door opened without a sound.

When Loki looked through the doorway, he saw a dark hallway that seemed to extend for eternity. A dark mist was settled on the floor making it almost impossible to distinguish anything.

Loki took a breath filled with worry for what may lie ahead. He readied himself and took a slow and deliberate step into the menacing hallway. The shadows quickly engulfed his figure.

The door closed behind him with an ominous click, almost as if it was condemning him to face what lie inside.

* * *

Loki's steps were his only companions as he wandered through the darkness. He looked around in hopes of finding anything that he could use as a possible landmark. It was then he realized something peculiar.

He was in a school hallway. Lockers lined the walls and phantom images of students passed through the halls, soundlessly talking and laughing with one another. At least it was a school hallway at one point. Mayura's mind had twisted it so much that it almost seemed like a living Hell.

_Perhaps to Mayura it is…_Loki thought to himself, _perhaps this is the way she sees the school every time she enters into it…A Hell on earth…_

Loki was snapped from his thoughts as he heard low muffled voices coming from further down the hall. He could distinctly make out three voices…possibly four. It was at this point that the voices escalated to yelling.

Loki heard a sound like a body slamming against a wall. He felt his heart cringe in his chest. He ran in hopes of stopping what ever was going on.

His feet screeched to a halt as he came upon the violent scene. He stared in horror at the sight before him.

Three girls towered over Mayura, who was little more than a crumbled heap on the floor. The three girls held sinister grins on their face. The girl who seemed to be the leader took a threatening step towards Mayura.

She took a fistful of Mayura's pink hair and hauled her limp body from the ground. Loki gave an almost silent gasp as he more clearly saw the injuries the girls had given to Mayura. Her lip was cute badly and a huge bruise was already developing over her eye. She had multiple cuts on her face and arms and her eyes were dull looking. She was barely holding onto consciousness.

"Just look at you, you ugly bitch!" The girl spat in Mayura's face, "You think your better then us or something? You think you have a right to live after what you've done?"

Loki saw Mayura's eyes fill with silent tears but her mouth remained shut. The girl who held her by her hair became filled with anger when she saw those tears. She punched Mayura hard in the face.

"I hate stupid bitches like you! Think you all high and mighty!" She threw Mayura to the ground and began to grind her heel into the back of Mayura's head. Mayura continued to remain silent.

When the girl saw her tactic wasn't working she stopped grinding Mayura's head into the dirt and knelt down next to her. She once again pulled Mayura from the floor by her hair and turned the girl to face her.

"Look at me when I talk to you! You wanna know why you're lying in the dirt right now, huh?" The girl was growing increasingly furious and Mayura's unresponsiveness only stood to increase her anger, "Say something you little worm!"

A spark of life returned to Mayura's eyes and she silently met her tormenter's gaze, "I…I've done…nothing wrong…" she said in a voice little more than a whisper.

Loki felt his heart twist in his chest, "No Mayura, no…" He knew that's Mayura's response would only enrage the girl further.

SLAM!

The girl threw Mayura to the ground in complete anger. She balled her fists and straddled the now nearly unconscious girl.

"YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH! YOU BITCH!" The girl punctuated each of her insults by punching Mayura in the face.

Loki couldn't watch anymore and before he knew what he was doing he ran toward the violent scene and attempted to tackle the girl that continued to pound Mayura. As he reached the girl, he passed through her like smoke. Loki had forgotten, he was just a visitor in this place he could do nothing to stop the beating.

He couldn't stand to look any more as he turned his back to the scene. Yet, the sickening sound of the beating continued as the girl yelled curses.

Eventually one of the girls who had been watching the scene stepped forward to stop her leader, "Come on Maya, she's not worth the effort."

Maya's breathing began to slow as she punched Mayura a few more times and then finally stood up. Her knuckles were stained with blood. "Look at what you did now;" she said to the unconscious Mayura, "You made a big mess all over the hall and on my hands."

She knelt down once more and wiped her bloody knuckles on a clean spot on Mayura's uniform. "There we go," she said with a slight smile, "Thank you so much for cleaning that up for me." Maya walked off with the other two girls in tow as they all laughed at Mayura.

"Mayura…" Loki breathed her name as he knelt down next to the phantom of Mayura. She was unconscious and badly beaten. Her face was swollen and bloody and Loki could see tears streaming down her face. He felt hot tears well up in his own eyes as he reached for her hand and passed right through. He felt so helpless.

"You know…she was beating me because I talked to her boyfriend and he joined the Mystery Club. Because of a meeting of the club he didn't show up for a date with her…after she beat me, her boyfriend quit the club and I was all alone again."

Loki spun at the voice that was all too familiar. There stood Mayura yet again, her red eyes shone eerily in the dark hall.

He stood to face her as his heart beat faster. "Mayura…is it really you or is this just another phantom?"

Her red eyes locked with Loki's green ones and he felt a shiver run through his body.

"I am just a figment. But I have a request…"

"A request?" Loki asked skeptically. It was unheard of for figments created during a memory dive to have wills of their own.

The girl gave a slight nod of her head. "I want you to face your past and as a result save Mayura…Please…save her…"

With those words, the girl was blown away by the dark winds of Mayura's mind and Loki found that the illusion of the school had vanished. He was once again in the black emptiness of Mayura's mind.

* * *

"Face my past…?" Loki whispered aloud to himself, "What in the world does she mean? And was that truly Mayura's will, or has a memory fragment developed a will of its own?"

Loki shook off his confusion and evaluated his surroundings yet again. The area was just as dark as before and no more doors were present for him to enter into. He gave a slight sigh and felt his heart drop a little. Nothing he was doing was helping. The same helplessness that he had felt as he was watching Mayura getting beat filled his heart.

It was one girl. One girl that he cared so very much about, yet he could do nothing for her. The thought hurt him more than he thought it would. Why when he thought of Mayura's face did he feel a tinge of guilt?

Loki continued his musings as he walked along completely oblivious to anything happening around him.

"Loki…"

Loki started as he heard his name whispered close by. He turned toward the voice and saw a silhouette run off. It looked vaguely familiar.

"Mayura?"

"Please follow me…" the voice responded to Loki's question.

With nothing to lose, Loki went running after the figure into the uncertainty of Mayura's mind.


End file.
